New Girl new Changes
by mjj0122
Summary: Kim just moved to Seaford In the middle of the school year. Will the drama and secrets crumble her or will her friends and jack help her. Major Kick. New update
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Kickin it or any of the characters r&r_

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I hit my alarm clock and I hear a crash. Shoot, now I gotta buy a new one again. Hi, my name is Kim Crawford and I just moved to Seaford, California from Tenesse. I am a 2nd degree black belt and I love to sing. "Honey, are you up" my mom yells. "Yes mom I'm getting ready right now" i replied. I get out of my bed and go to my walk in closet and pull out an outfit. Yes a walk in closet, I am a model and a proffesional dancer and my mom owns the famous clothing line Dare. So of course I will have a big house, but anyway. I pull out my outfit put it on my bed and walk to MY bathroom. I take a steaming shower and brush out my blonde naurally wavy wet hair and rap it in a towel. I am wearing a off the sholder red Christmas sweater with "bah hum bug" in white, white jeans, with red high top converse. I know you're wondering why am I wearing a Christmas sweater, I moved Seaford a weak before Christmas break! I go to my dresser sit down and put on my jewelry which consist with red feather earings. I through my hair into a sloppy bun with two french braids crossing in the back of my head so it looks like an x. I put on my iphone case that says 'keep smiling because life is such a beautiful thing and theres so much to smile abouT'. I grab an apple and my bag and head out the door (a.n kims outfit cgi/set?id=107946148 ). I decide to walk to school because I dont want to draw attention with my 2014 black corvette that the hood comes down on and plus its a 3 min walk and it'll save energy. Ahh my school Seaford High. As I walk in I see all eyes on me. I hear comments like 'dang she hot' or 'wanna get with that and I just roll my eyes and get my locker number a schedule.

Schedule:

1st : English

2nd: Spanish

3rd: Music

4th: Social Studies

Lunch

5th: Pre calc

6th: Science

7th: art

Yes! I have music. When I look for my locker bump into someone. 'Im sorry' ' No its my falt' I replied and when I look up I see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi my name is Grace, whats yours" she asked. "Kim" I replied. "Nice to meet you bye" she says running off. I find my locker and put my stuff in and then...

* * *

OOO cliff hanger r&r and I don't own corvettes or converse


	2. Karate

I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE THAT IS ALREADY MADE

* * *

I hear a load bang and found a brown shaggy headed boy on the floor holding his head. " Oh im so sorry" " Yeah, you should be he replies and then I see those brown eyes. "Whats your name blondey" he replies and i keep silent "My names Jack" and I walk to my first class. Those eyes was to die for! Kim snap out of it he was probably a jerk anyways

Jacks POV

"Wassup Jack" My best friend Jerry says while walking in school. I give him our bro handshake. We see a new girl walk in with blonde hair. "She alright i like my Gracie Bell bettet" Jerry walks away to somewhere because his locker is next to mine so I was confused. I walk to my locker and I get hit upside the head with a locker and I am on the groud clenhing my now hurting head. "Im so sorry" "Yeah you should be" I know that was kinda mean but yesterday I saw my girlfriend Lindsey kissing some guy so I wasnt in the mood. I look up and I see those big beautiful brown eyes. "Whats your name blondey" I ask. Hey I didnt know her name so what else did you want me to call her. She kept silent. "My names jack" and then she just walked away. Nobody walks away from Brewer I thought to myself.

Kims Pov

I walk to my first class English and Im 10 min late, Oh great! "You must be Kimberly Crawford" the young lookin lady said, "My name is ". "Please just Kim" I hate beig called my full name it sounds like i am a princess or something. "Take a seat next to Jack, Jack raise your hand" she says. Oh no, this is the guy who called me blondey just great. I walk to my seat ad sit down. " Im sorry for being a jerk earlier, I never act like that can we start over?" He asked me. I nod "My name is Jack" he took out his hand. "Kim" and I shook his hand and felt sparks fly up my arm.

Jacks Pov

I rose my hand and saw the blonde I was talking to shw looked nice to ... no actually beatiful. I apologized when she sat down and we started all over and gave her my hand to shake and when she touhed it sparks went up my arm and I pulled away slowly and started to pay attention. " I will give you a project about Christmas and Its origin and it has to be a power point and its due Friday and Its monday so you better get to work and you must work with the person you are siting next to. So lets get to work" she said. Me and Kim look at each other and start on some basics and we exchanged numbers. "So you want me to come over today and we can work on it?" Kim asked. "Sorry I cant I have karate practice" I reply feeling sorry that I had to cancel. "Cool can I come with?" she asked. I was shocked by this and I told her yeah and after school I will be taking her. I ask to see her schedule and we have all the same classes so we walked together to the next class: Spanish. I saw Jerry and introduced her to him. "What it do girl" Jerry replied and I just shook my head. "Not you" Kim replied and I just double over in laughter while we walk in the teacher put our desk in groups of four and we sat down with Kim next to me and Jerry across me. Grace comes and sits with us. "Kim!" Grace says. They explained how they met. "These are youre new seats for the rest of the year and we have a new student Kim" Senorita Collin said. " Hola, me llamo Senorita Collin. Come te llamas" she asked. Kim replied." Me llamo Kim." Wow Kimmy new Spanish. So she gets started with class. 20 min into class the principle wants to see her and we go to the compuer lab while she talks to the principle. Class is the over and then we have music

Kims Pov

Jack and I are walking to music and I have to say I thi k I might like Jack. he might not be the Jerk I thought he was. We walk in and in this class theres no assigned seats, so me and Jack sit in the back. When we were talking a random girl with clothes as tight as ever sits on Jacks lap and starts to suck his face off. My heart sinks but i dont know why I dont like him anyway. "We broke up Lidsey now scram" Jack says and I just had to chuckle. " What you laughing bout blondey?" Lindsey replies. " I though I was supposed to because with all that makeup on your face I assumed you were a clown" I replied and she stomps off and the class is laughing. Jack is seriously about to cry with laughter, but the teacher settles us down. " Class we have a new student today her name is Kim. Would you care to sing a Christmas song to get us in the Christmas joy" she basically tells me so I dont have a choice and I sing "Let it snow" by that girl who is on Liv and Maddie. When Im done everybodys jaw dropped. Wow was i that bad but then when im about to run out everybody cheers for me. "That was amazing Ms. Crawford" the teacher said and I go back to my seat. Jack gives me a pat on the back. "Goodmorning class" the teacher says. The class says goodmorning . Our assignment was to make a love song and preoform it after break which gives us 3 weeks and me and Jack became partners.

Jacks Pov

What Kim did to Lindsey made me die of laughter .Social studies went bye fast and It was time for lunch. I sit down and tell Kim to go to get a lunch. When I turn around Brett is on the floor doubled in pain and Kim with a smirk.

Kims POV

I went to go get a lunch and this guy Brett walks up to me. "The names Brett I dont know where you came from because that booty is round like Jupiter" Brett says and I flip him i a heart beat. I bend down to whisper " Dont let that happen again" . I get my lunch and sit down. "What happened", Jack asked concerned. I told him what happeed and he starts cracking up. For the rest of the day me ad Jack talked and it went by so fast. Now me and Jack are walking into the Bobby Wassabi Dojo and I see the gang. "Kim you signing up" Jerry asked. I just shrugged my sholders.

Jack POV

I try to show of and do a reverse side kick to a dummy ad she looked impressed. Rudy came out and said "Jack is she signing up" I just shrugged and Kim replied sureand they walk in his office

Kim Pov

Me and Rudy walk In his office and I tell him what belt I am and he nearly fainted. He gave me a gi and I went to the Girls changing room and came out with my hair in a sloppy pony. "Kim spar with Jack" Rudy said. I don't have my belt on so he doesn't know yet. We bow and the match begins. He throws me a sloppy right punch and I grab his arm and do a right kick to his stomach, he tries to flip me but I handspring back and run toward him to a roundhouse kick and he falls off the mat and he laying there with his eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "Close your mouth flies will come" I said when I bent down and whispered to him. I smirk in success and walk out.

* * *

I WILL BE UPDATING LATER ON TODAY SO KEEP IN TOUCH


	3. Secrets and Beautiful

I don't own Kickin It and anything that is already made R&R

* * *

Jacks pov

So its time to go back to school. I didnt do nothing special for Christmas. I just made Kim almost cry by giving her a present. Hey... im rich. I got her a beautiful diamond neclace that had K on it. Kim got me the limited edition karate gi that I was dying for. I think I may like Kim. She's great and I just feel sparks when Im around her. Anyway Kim lives right down the street and Im picking her up for school because lets just say that she isnt 16 yet and got a ticket for driving without an adult because she has her permit. Plus she cant drive her car until her birthday which is the 22nd of January. So I am picking her up today. Its 6:00 am and we go to school at 7:45 so I better text Kim now.

(**kim bold/**_jack italic_)

_hey Kimmy_

**dont call me that I'll kill u**

_ouch kimmy that hurt_

**jack what do u want**

_chill imma pick u up to drive u to school be ready at 7:30_

**and ur just txting me now ! :0**

_Lol bye Kimmy_

**bye jackie**

_dont. call. me. jackie_

Kims pov

After that I laugh to myself and get ready. I start to take my shower which was very hot. I thought about what Jack gave me for Christmas and I have a perfect outfit for it. I get out of the shower and wrap my body and hair. I go to my walk-in closet and pick out my outfit. I am wearing a spagetti strap white shirt that is loose and sheer and shows my stomach a little with white short shorts with a yellow belt and to top it all off my yellow converse. I go to my beauty desk and do hair, makeup, and accessories. I start with my accessories. I of corse wear the k neclace Jack bought me and infinity diamond studs. Hair. Since my hair is already wavy I dry it with my towel and used a white clip to clip it back. I put on my nude lipstick and check my frech manicure nails.(Look at polyvore). I check the time 7:30, I have 15 min. I go downstairs and eat on an apple then I get a call on my iphone 5s rings. I pick it up and say "hello"? "No way!" I said. "On seventeen magazine" in amazement I shriek and hangup. I ran to the door grab the mail and take out the magazine and see me on the cover of Seventeen Magazine with my in a sky blue swimsuit. The headline is "Kim Crawford, An uprising star, striving for perfection". I am so excited and my moms comes running and hugs me and spins me around and kisses me goodbye. I hear Jack hunk his horn and I grab my Michael Kors bag and run out the door.

Jack pov

I pick up the mail before I go and I see my Kimmy on the cover of 17 magazine in a bikini and might I say is doing good for her hot sexy nope scratch that her nice beautiful body. I was kinda mad that she didnt tell me she was a model. I throw on a yellow v neck my dark blue jeans and gray converse and go to my red convertable and on my way to Kims house. I pull up and man was her house big I did not expect that. I dont mean that I think shes poor, but ot rich. My thoughts was inturupted by Kim slaming the door. "Hey Jack" she says. I dont reply I sit there. "Jack, hello" she says sounding annoyed. So I replied "What the heck is this" and slam the magazine in her lap. I see her eyes water while she says "Jack im sorry I didnt tell you". Tears start to stream from her eyes.

Kims pov

Hot tears are forming in my eyes as they stream down my cheek. "Tell me everything you have been keeping from me" Jack said to mad look at me. I wait for a second ad Jack says "Kim I cant do this if you keep lying to me" Jack replies sounding to mad. "Fine Jack. As you can tell I am a model and a professional dancer". "Why didnt you tell me Kim you didnt trust me?". I change the subject "Jack we're gonna be late for school". "God dang it Kim answer me" Jack snaps. More tears start to fall. " I didnt know who to trust but now I know I can trust you" I say chocking back tears. "My mom owns that clothing line Dare too. Jack please dont be mad". Jack didnt reply. " Jack please dont leave my like my dad did Jack please I dot wanna loose you please" I say. I am pouring my heart to him. Just before I can say anything else I am pulled into someones lap.

Jack pov

"Jack please dont leave me like my dad did Jack please I dont wanna loose you please" I hear Kim says and automatically I pull her to my chest and into my lap and I feel tears stream on my shirt. "Shhhh I will never leave you okay Kim never dont you ever say that I promise that I wont leave you okay?" I say to her. I feel her nod. 10 min later Kim stops crying and put her head up and smiles and mouthed 'thankyou'. "Oh my gosh I messed up ur shirt with my makeup... My MAKEUP" she screams the last part. I just start to chuckle while I hand her baby whipes I had in my car. After she's done I start to pull off and I notice a bag with makeup come out her bag and I snatch it out her hand a throw it out the window. "If I catch you with makeup it will be thrown away okay?" and she nods. "Your to beautiful to wear makeup" I add. I see what I wanted to see.. her little smirk.

* * *

Im sorry I didn't update sooner and sorry the chapter is short. Please r&r because it encourages me to write more. Tell me do you think Im going in the wrong direction and if so , tell me what I can do to make it better

R&R


	4. Facing the School Part 1

Sorry not updating sooner this chapter is kinda short but imma update the story tomorrow and it'll be longer I dont own kickin it or any of the characters or anything thats already made! r&r

* * *

Jacks Pov

So now we are stuck in traffic. I look over to see Kim. My beautiful Kim. I don't know what it is about her but it makes me want to protect her so much. All the cars come to a halt and know and we aren't moving. While we are sitting here Kim is putting on makeup. She convinced me to let her put on a little makeup and plus I didn't know she had another makeup bag that is bigger. What! When she did those big brown puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no. I remember I have an extra shirt in my duffle bag so I take off my shirt to see Kim gawking at me. So I move closer to her and whisper in her ear "Take a picture it'll last longer" huskily. I saw her shiver and blush. Ha my Kimmy blushed as soon as I put on my black v-neck. Traffic starts to move and its 7:45! We are gonna be late so a maneuver through traffic. "Oh my gosh we are gonna be late Jack, please hurray" Kim says sounding panicked. "Kim what's wrong?" I asked concern. "If we are late class is gonna start and..." she stops. I think and it soon clicks. "Don't worry about what other people think" she nods and we pull up. We run to our lockers and get the stuff we need and run to English. As we walk in everybody was staring at Kim. She tense up and i take her hand and walk to our seats. "Settle down everyone and stop a looking at Ms. Crawford. Today is a free day so I will be reading off you grades from the power point." Ms. Apple said. Everyone goes into there little groups and talk. Me and Kim are talking about what we did for our Christmas project. It was funny because at the end we played out after Jesus was born. I was God and Kim was Mary and when Mary got up with baby Jesus in her hand she fell and baby Jesus went out the window! "How did you throw baby Jesus through a window. Tsk tsk tsk" I say to Kim while she is doubling over pain. "Mr. Brewer and Ms. Crawford you would of had an 100% if baby Jesus went through the window but you have a 98% still the highest of the class" Ms. Apple said. Kim and I turn to chuckle at each other. "Kim you didn't have a belly ring in the cover" I said. "I know they told me to take it out" she replies. She has her belly ring in and it has a diamond hanging on a chain. Out of no where Lindsay comes and pulls a seat way to close to my liking next to me. I look to see my Kimmy with steam coming out of her head. "Kim" Lindsay says and Kim snaps her head around to look at her but her face is calm now. "Why would they put someone as fat as you on a cover with a bikini" she says to Kim while her and her followers laugh. "It should be me" Lindsay adds on. I see tears forming in her eyes but Kim says " Oh yeah, I know what magazine that you would be perfect for". I see Kim trying to hold back tears. I start to say something but Kim stops me and says "Entertainment magazine the headline would be 'Donna Tobin the best Clown for kid parties". After that the whole class starts doubling in laughter. The bell rings and Kim runs out and goes into the janitors closet and I follow. She starts crying and I hug her and I wrap my arms around her waist while her goes over my shoulder. I lift her chin wipe the tears and she starts to smile and we leave the closet and everyone is thinking about what happened between Kim and Jack in the janitors office...

* * *

Hope you like it r&r


	5. Facing the School Part 2

Dont own anything thats already made R&R

* * *

Jack pov

The day went by pretty fast if you ask me, You got the occasional stare's and girls being jelous but other than that it went fine. So me and Kimmy are at the lockers and then Brett leans on the locker beside her. I guess he wants round 2 except it will be with Jack Brewer. "How about you me and Portachini's at 8:00 tonight. You'll pick me up" Brett says. What a slimebag. "Is that seriously how you ask out a girl no thankyou" Kim says. "Jack go ahead to lunch I'll be in ther in a minute" She tells me. I start to walk away and as soon a I hit the cafe door I hear "JACK!" in a high pitched sream and I knew it was Kim. I ran faster than the speed of light because Brett is a 3rd degree black belt at the Black Dragons and now since he knows that Kim does karate he wont go easy. "JACK!" I hear Kim scream again and I run faster and faster to see Brett pining Kim on the wall.

Kim Pov

As soon as Jack left Brett started to kiss all over me and I tried to push him off. It didn't work so I tried to flip him. "Oh Kimberley, I'm a 3rd degree black belt you think you can stop me" Brett says trying to sound sexy but came out desperate. I try to run but he grabs my arm and sqeezes my arm and I scream the one thing that was rolling in my head "JACK!" and then Brett slaped me across the face and I yelled again but in a high louder piych tone "JACK". Brett then is pinning me on the wall kissing all over me and feeling all over my stomach and I was bout to yell Jacks name again but I was inturrupted by someone pulling Brett of off me and I just sink down on the lockers and start to cry.

Jack Pov

He was feeling all on her and kissing her and that was it. My whole bidy shook and I pulled Brett off of Kim and me and Brett fight. He's throwing me these sloppy punches and I am blocking them and I do a standing tuck and do a roundhouse kick and he is knocked out. I notice Kim on the locker head inbetween her knees and silently wimping. I run to her and hold her with all the love I have with her. Yes, I love Kim Crawford but I wont tell her because it might ruin this relationship we have going on here. As I hug her tighter she crys more. After 10 min of holding her she pulls away with a smile on her face. I swear that one smile can make my day turn upsidedown. "Thankyou Jack so much!" and she tackles me with another hug. We get up and she goes to the bathroom to fix her makeup again and when she comes out I'm walking close behind and we walk into the cafe. We decided not to tell the gang just yet.

The bell rings and we get our stuff and head to precalculus. Ughh. The teacher gave us a worksheer and we worked in pairs. So of course I work with Kim. "Kimmy I dont get this" I say in a wine. "Okay what about after practice we could go to Phill's and I can tutor you" Kim says. I give her a big thankyou hug and we return to our worksheer. "Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer please report to the main office" the announcer said. Kim looks at me with worried eyes and I reasure her with a smile. We both know what this is about. We walk in and Brett is sitting there and Kim grabs hold of my forearm. " Please Jack, Kim have a seat" Principal Zinger said. Kim lets go of my arm more relaxed and nods no. "Brett says that Kim and you tried to beat him up" Principle Zinger said. "No, that's a lie" Kim says very calm but I can see steam coming out of her ears. If she had a chance to pounce at him she would rip off his head. Rudy says when you are enraged you get 10 times stronger and I think Kim is a little bit over enraged. "Ohh Kimberly" Brett teased. "THATS IT" and Kim pounces at Brett but with my awesome ninja reflexes I grabbed Kim by the waist and pulled her back while she was still screaming, kicking and punching. Brett was scared because he is in armadilo form in the ground. "Jack calm Ms. Crawford down" Zinger said. I whisper some calming words into her ear and she relaxes but Kim is still a little tense. She is infront of me and my arms are wraped around her waist. "Okay I'm calm" Kim says. I nod my head no and she sinks more into the position and I see a blush peek out on her cheeks. Kim explained what happened until I pulled Brett off and I finished the rest. We walk out with Brett getting suspended for 1 week and Kim decided not to press charges.

The bell rang and we headed to science. The rest of the day flew bye and right now we are in the dojo in our gi's ready to spar. "You're going down Kimmy" I said with cockiness. "In your dreams Jackie" she says flirtatiously with an edge. We bow and spar. Thw fight has lasted for 20 min and me and Kim are getting tired I throw a sloppy right punch and Kim takes the advantage and grabs my arm and flips me. " Told ya Brewer" Kim whispers seductively in my ear and heads out. I get up and everybody is staring at me. "WHOOO Jack got beat by Kim" Jerry says. I just reply by fliping him and I walk to the dressing room and get changed

Kims Pov

Right now I am in the girls dressing room getting ready to go to Phill's with Jack. After I get in the shower I go to my duffle bag and out my outfit. I am wearing a long black sleeve shirt that has Kiss written in white, with a pink kiss under it. I am wearing some white jeggings with some red high heel low cut boots which os micro-fiber. I am wearing a Kiss necklace and earings with my hair in a bun with a Kay diamind ring with a red clutch with a gold chain coming out of it. I have red lips and eyeshadow and a pink bunny iphone case. (Look in profile for link). I'm ready now.

Jack pov

I come out wearing white pants and black v-neck with some vans. "Wanna come over and play the new game" Jerry said. "Sorry I cant Kim is helping me study for Pre-Calc" I respond to Jerry. He just shruggs his sholders and Kim comes out looking very sexy. "Hey Mamacita you hanging with the swag master thats swawesome tonight" Jerry says. We all look at him because all of that made no sense. Me and Kim walk ouut. My hormones go in a rage and I just hit her butt. She looks at me playfuly but shocked and I just shrug my sholders and she turns her head and sit at the normal booth and get started...

* * *

Sorry its so short update late at night or tomorrow cuz of the snow we have no school.. yayy R&R


	6. Oh no you didnt

Im so sorry that I didn't update but R&R

* * *

Jack pov

Ughh pre-calc is so boring. "Kimmy I cant do it" I say in baby voice. "Oh well suck it up" she says and then she hits me hard in the arm but I really didnt feel it. "Ouch Kimmy why did you do that" I say like im hurt. "Dont call me Kimmy got it" she says with venom dripping off every word. "Come on Kimmy lets go" I say. We packed up our stuff and went to the car. "Tomorrow I will come to your house so we can work on the song" Kim said. I totally forgot. "Um yeah sure" I said. "Is there something wrong Jack?" Kim says a little upset. " No Kimmy I just forgot" I said and Kim nods her head. We pull up to her house and I get out the car and walk her to the porch. "Bye Kimmy" I said in a jokingly tone. "Bye Jackie" Kim said and I picked her up from behind spinned her around and before you know it me and Kim on the grass. Kim is under me and I have my hands on the ground so I wont crush her. We lean in and...

* * *

Hope you like it. Im sorry I haven't updated and Its so short. With school and everything. Plus I just went to my uncle funeral today and I was real close to him. But R&R


	7. Almost

Disclamer: I do not own Kickin it or the characters or anything that might sound familiar R&R

Im back Im feeling better about the death but i think I will be ending this fic very soon... you tell me

Previously:

Jack Pov

we lean in and ...

* * *

Jack Pov

Kim phone starts to ring and she answers. "Hello" "Okay" "I Will" "bye mom" she ends and I get off of her and help her up.

Kim Pov

Ughh stupid mom with the stupid call and ughhh. Jack gets up and offers me his hand. "Well I guess I'll see you at practie tomorrow after school because our music project is due in 3 days" I say. Jack looks at me with a blank stare but then nods. I go into the house order pizza and go to my room and I get a txt message.

(Kim Bold/ Jack italic)

_Hey Kimmybear_

**Dont call me that**

_Aww is kimmybear mad_

**does jackiepoo still want kids**

_ouch :(_

**ha ha**

_wyd_

**nun waiting on pizza to get here**

_cool_

_well i gtg but i'll see u tomorrow kimmy when i pick you up_

**bye jackie**

The door bell rings I get the pizza and eat abput 4 slices and head to bed

Beep beep beep

I hit the alarm clock really hard and it breaks again. I get up and look at my calender, Friday January 22 is this gals birthday. I get up and take a shower. I walk into my walk-in closet and pick out my outfit. I put on a blue cami thats shredded at the bottom in a v shaped way and some white blue jean shots with studs on the side. I go to my dresser and put on the necklace Jack bought me and some flower stud earing. I start messing with my hair and decide to put it in very loose curls. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and my signature pink lipgloss. I hear my phone ring its Jack. "Jack i'll be out in a minute" I say and hang up. I put on my blue converse and grab my white drawstring bag and I'm out the door. (Look at my profile and click kims outfit and the chapter)

* * *

Hope you liked it sorry its so short and sorry I havent updated in a long time. Anyway I might just update later on tonight with a super long chapter I'm working on because I am trying to beat my record of how many words I write. Something real juicy is gonna happen in the next chapter to which I will try to update and I may add my own character idk. Also I'm thinking about ending this one sooner or later but it will be a sequel. Im trying to keep on dates like school and such so most of the things that happen in the fanfic may just happen to me. Should I do time skips or should i just wait till the summer to writabout summer.

Anyway r&r updating soon

~Kisses from Kaela


	8. Waitress

I don't own anything that's already made including KICKIN IT and its characters read the note at bottom when done reading story

* * *

Jack pov

I get ready and put on a blue shirt some dark faded jeans and some blue and gray nikes. I brush my teeth put my hair in the right possision and I look at my calender today is Tuesday and Friday is Kim's Birthday. I go to my car and head out and I call Kim to tell her I'm here and I start to get out the car. I see what kim is wearing and we are matching such a coincidence. Kim looks at me and smiles. " Look's like we are matching" Kim says. "I guess so Kimmy" I say knowing whats coming next. "Dont call me Kimmy unless you wanna die today" she says with venom dripping from each word. I put my hands up in defeat and she laughs and we are in the car driving off.

While we are driving I notice that we are gonna be real early to school so I decide to stop and go to Ihop. I'm driving and we dome to a red light and I look at the clock. It's seven and we gotta be at school by 7:45 and homeroom is over at eight. I see Kim taking selfies on her phone so when she took the other one I photo bomb it and she starts to laugh. The light turns green and I turn. "Jack where are we going?" Kim asks. "We are gonna be extra early for school so we are gonna go to ihop" I say and she smiles like a 3 year old who was just told they can have all the candy in the world. I pull up and I open Kim's door for her and she says thankyou. Kim is walking infront of me and I slap her butt. She looks at me shocked and I just shrug and say "Hey I'm a boy". She just laughs and shrugs it off.

Kim's POV

We walk in and we are seated by a girl who looks our age. "Can I start you guys off woth some drinks" she says but saying it only to Jack like I'm not there. "Just water for right now" Jack says she looks at me and I nod. "Jack she was acting like i wasn't there" I said he just laughed and the waiter came back and gave Jack some water. She gives me mines and 'accidentally' drops it but my ninja skills caught it before it can come contact with my clothes because the glass could of had cut me and my clothes will be wet. She scowls at me grabs the cup and says "I'll be back with another glass" with venom dripping from each word.

Jacks pov

Wow that waitress does not like kim " That little b****" Kim says and I just laugh and tell her not to worry about it. Me and Kimmy both order the same thing. The Stawbery waffles and before we left the waitress put her phone number on the bill and she said call me some time. I just smile and the waitress looks back at Kim. Kim smiles takes the bill and rips it into shreds and I just laugh I left the money for the bill and a tip as we let off

* * *

I'm working on the next xhapter know sorry its short but yeah you know cheese and banana's and what not. I have a new idea for a stroy. It will be about the ganf winning a trip to go to disney for the whole summer. Ha good ikr. I'm also working on that too. I;m not gonna post it until u guys tell me what you think about the story concept. You know I'm just a girl in this big old world.

anyway r&r update soon

~Kisses from kaela


End file.
